How I Met Your Brother
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: The Kratt team has to go off suddenly, and they have to keep 6 year old Kate with someone to keep her safe... problem is, is that the person they have watch her, doesn't like kids. But she might change his mind... Do not own WK! Nor do I own Kate!
1. The Message

**_Okay... What time is it? NEW STORY TIME! XD Oh yeah! Anyway... at this point I am writing so many new stories I'll never be able to finish the old ones... or will I? Dun dun dun... 8)_**

**_Sorry... had about a million sugary things today and I am feeling HYPERRRR! XDDDDD_**

**_Anyway, R&R! Reuse and recycle! ^^ *blinks* O_O Oh wait, that's not right... I mean R&R! Read and Review! ^^_**

**_Or was it R&R, rainbows and racoons? *shrugs* XD 8D JUST READ!_**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Wild Kratts. Or Kate who belongs to WildKrattsSuperFan1.  
_**

* * *

It was a warm summers day, and it was a little past noon. The skies in the distance, showed rain that would come once night hit.

The Tortuga -HQ and home of the Wild Kratts team- sat nicely in a clearing of a large forest. The Kratts were in Austria, currently observing the Kingfisher bird.

Though, at the moment, the Kratt brothers were playing badminton with Aviva, Koki, Kitty(Laura), and Kate. The only ones who weren't playing, were Survivor the lion, and Jimmy Z.

Survivor didn't play, mainly because he was a lion, and it was slightly impossible for him to play.

JZ on the other hand, was just more in the mood for playing video games, then to come outside.

Jimmy currently sat in his chair in the main control room, playing around with his controller, trying to figure out how to beat his latest high (and I mean HIGH) score.

As he was about to finish his level, a beeping sound came from the computer, and the large screen that took up most of one of the walls, was blinking.

JZ sighed, and saved his game, before turning it off and checking what was going on. The beeping sound, was an incoming message, though it was more like a voice mail...

He clicked a few buttons and opened the file, and his eyes widened upon seeing _who_ it was.

* * *

"_I'm... gonna... win!_" Kate, the six year old girl, was able to make out as she swung her racket, hitting the birdie. She was in the middle of the badminton game, against Kitty.

"_No... you're... not!_" Kitty Carlo laughed back, hitting the birdie with her own racket. The birdie flew over the net, at a quickening speed; but Kate was prepared.

Kate swung her racket, and hit the birdie back, to quick for Kitty to strike back. Kate had won!

"Or... _maybe you will_..." Kitty said blinking, looking to the birdie which had scored the final point.

"I've learned from the best." Kate said with a grin, looking back to Aviva, who was cheering along with Koki, and the bros.

"Nice try though, Kit." Chris said, as he took the racket from the blond girl.

Kitty laughed, "Losing to a six year old... _one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me_..."

Chris smirked, "Well, Kate's not going to be so lucky when she's playing with me..." he said, as it was his turn.

Kate giggled, "Says you!"

"_GUYS! EVERYONE! AHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Everyone blinked, and looked over to the gang plank that came out of the Tortuga's door. Jimmy was shouting in panic or excitement, as he ran, then tripped, then ran over to them.

"_What? What?_" Martin asked quickly, wondering what was wrong.

"We just got an email!" JZ squealed out, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, we'll read it later." Aviva started, "We're in the middle of a game here, J-"

"NO! _You guys_ _don't understand!_" Jimmy said, practically jumping up and down. Survivor was watching JZ with curiosity; Surv knew that Jimmy usually only got _this_ excited when there was a pizza involved.

"Apparently we don't." Koki said, slightly annoyed, "So tell us what's so important about this email, already..."

"IT'S FROM THE PRESIDENT!" Jimmy shouted.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed and dropped what they were doing, and ran into the Tortuga to see this for themselves. Jimmy followed.

Aviva opened the files again, as everyone surrounded her, looking at the large screen. Sure enough, a voice mail/email was there... from the president.

"_Martin and Christopher Kratt_," he started, "_I need to speak with you... something has come up and you need to come to DC immediately._"

'_There has been some suspicions about your current rivals; Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, and Zachary Varmitech. We need to discuss them as soon as you get here.'_

'_We have also reached words you have a scientist with you. Aviva Corcovado. Apparently she is a Stephen Hawkings of our time...'_

Aviva smiled; it was nice to be recognized.

'_And, we have also found out you have a shape shifter among you, Laura Wilkinson-_'

Everyone glanced at Kitty.

'_The scientists of NASA have become suspicious of her, and wish to run tests..._'

Kitty huffed. Why was it always people wanting to do tests on her? Why couldn't they ever just appreciate her powers, just as they were?

'_I suggest you Kratts bring both Aviva and Laura with you. As well as Koki Cambrick and Jim Zantel _(A/N; I know, I know... totally made those last names up! XD)_. Bring no one more, no one less. And again, I shall repeat; get here quickly._'

And the message ended, and the screen resumed it's normal home page.

Everyone's mouth hung open a little. Was this really happening? The president really wanted to see _THEM_? This was to good for words.

"This is so cool!" Kate started, jumping up and down, "_No!_ This is better then cool! This is _AMAZING!_ _No_, it's-"

"Kathrine... _wait_-" Aviva started, also very excited but realizing something else.

Kate just kept going, "Just imagine! Meeting the president! I'm going to have him sign my journal! And my forehead! And-"

"_Kate!_" Aviva raised her voice a little, and Kate froze and looked up at her. Aviva sighed, "_Mi'ha_... you can't come with us..."

Kate blinked, "But... why not?" her voice edging on sadness and disappointment.

"Because President Dainen(A/N; again... making up names here XD) said we could only bring Chris, Martin, JZ, Koki, Kit and myself..."

"But... but..." Kate felt left out honestly. I mean, who wouldn't? Finally, though, after a bit of pouting, she decided in her mind it would be for the best, "..._ok_..." she mumbled out.

Chris put a hand on Kate's shoulder, "We're sorry. We'd bring you if we could..."

"Wait..." Martin started, a thought hitting him, "Who's going to watch Kate if we're all gone? It's not like _Survivor_ can..." his glance trailing over to the lion.

Koki blinked, "That's a good point... we just had a Zach attack on the Tortuga last week... and Kate isn't safe with that weirdo on the loose..."

As the group talked it over, Kate reached over and pet Survivor's ear and whispered, "Well... at least _we'll_ be together..."

Survivor understood, and licked her hand gently and hummed.

"You know..." Kitty started finally, "I think I know the _perfect_ person to watch her..."

* * *

Brushing the sweat, and reddish brown hair from his eyes, Donte Wilkinson sighed at finally finishing loading all the stacks of hay into the pickup truck.

It had been a normal morning, with the same routine... until he heard a sound of engines powering up above him.

Donte's eyes widened as he quickly backed up, as the Tortuga landed right on the dirt road that lead up to the farm house.

Donte was half expecting aliens or something, until he remembered it was what his sister's new home was. So, he wasn't surprised when he saw Kitty walking out of the door down the gang plank towards him.

"Sure are dressed up for a visit, sis..." he said, with a crooked grin.

Kitty laughed slightly, "What, _this?_" she motioned down to her blue dress that went down to her knees, and her pale grey jacket. Her hair was also up in a curly bun, "This is for the visit to the White House..."

Don blinked, "The what now?" he shook his head as if he heard wrong, "Did you say the _White House_?"

"Yes, I did. But that's not why I'm here; I need you to babysit for me."

Donte gave her a questioning look, "_And you had kids, when?_"

Kit giggled, "She's not mine, but none the less I need you to watch her for us." and she added, "Also I need you to watch Surv, my lion."

He sighed, "You know I_ don't _like kids much_, right?_ I'm not even sure how-"

"Great!" she said without letting him finish, "We'll be back in two days!" she then turned to the door, "_C'mon Kate! Survy!_"

Kate poked her head out of the door, pulling a small pink suitcase behind her as she headed down.

"Love you Mi'ha!" Aviva called after her.

"See ya Kate!" Chris said with a wave. Survivor pranced out after Kate, already familiar with the sights and smells of the Wilkinson farm.

Kate finally was standing right in front of Donte, Kitty beside her. Kate blinked and looked up into the pale blue eyes of the man that was going to watch her... he was tall... and strong looking. Slightly intimidating to a six year old.

She swallowed hard, and looked over to Kit, Kate's eyes almost pleading not to leave her there.

Kitty sighed and leaned down to hug Kate, "We'll be back in two days, 'kay?"

Kate nodded and hugged her back, "See ya Auntie Kitty..."

Kit finally released the hug, and headed back up the gang plank. Donte called after her with a laugh, "Don't forget to tell Marty I said hi!"

"_IT'S MARTIN!_" Martin's voice came yelling out of the Tortuga.

* * *

When the Tortuga finally took off, there was a silence between Kate and Donte. They both slowly looked at each other.

"I-I'm Kathrine..." Kate said slowly.

"Donte." Don answered, going back to the pickup truck.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I gotta drop this stuff off. I suggest you go inside the house and make yourself comfortable... or somethin'. Just tell Olive why you're here and so on..." his voice trailed off as he hopped in the truck, and drove off down the dirt road.

Kate exchanged glances with Survivor; Donte would take some getting use to...

She turned around to see a large house of in the distance, up the dirt road and up a hill. First thought Kate had was that Donte was a terrible babysitter to leave her out in the open, in the middle of nowhere.

She looked around. Kate really _was_ in the middle of nowhere; it was just endless country, filled with fields and crops. There was a forest with black trees that covered the opposite side of the road, but Kate didn't pay much attention to it.

Kate dragged her movable suitcase behind as she started up the road. It wasn't very long before she notice a group of horses in a fence nearby.

Okay, maybe the sitter was lame. But the sights were cool!

Survivor raced ahead to the front door of the house, and started scratching at the door. Suddenly though, there was barking, and a sheep dog that was brown and white ran up to the lion.

_That was new_, Survivor thought. Last time the lion was here, there were no dogs.

But the sheep dog seemed nice and playful, as it ran around him, then ran over to Kate. Kate pet the dog once or twice, before pulling her bag up the stairs onto the porch, and knocking.

* * *

_**And that's that! ^^ The first chapter! *sighs in relief* Now to get to the second chapter...**_

_**Hoped you liked it! Please review! Need the reviews! NEED THEM!**_


	2. New Surroundings

"_Whoa..._" JZ said with a long whistle as he and the others walked into the White House.

They were all dressed up more then usual, mainly because, well; _They were meeting the president!_ It was still so hard to believe it was actually happening! It was exciting! But it was still a little hard for the Kratt bros to dress up, _I mean_, they were so use to just wearing khaki's and polo shirts.

Anyway, as they walked down the halls, not many people could be seen in the White House. It was practically empty, except for a few secret service people and some interns...

Their shoes clicked on the marble floors, as their whispers echoed in the long halls.

"_You must be the Kratt party..._" One of the secret service agents said, going over to them. It honestly seemed as if he had come out of nowhere. The agent wore a suit, and sunglasses, and had a communicator hooked around his ear. He was also very tall, and bald.

"Yeah, we are," Martin started, "I'm Martin, that's Chris, _and_-"

"_We are well aware of who you all are._" The agent snapped, "Just follow me." and he started down a hall, through a door, and down another hall.

"Well he's... _nice_..." Koki mumbled. They were all just standing there blinking.

"He's also fast! We gotta catch up!" Aviva said, quickly starting to follow the service agent, "_Vamanos!_"

The rest of them exchanged glances, and quickly took after their Spanish friend. Soon, they had all caught up, and were walking behind the agent. None of them dare say anything.

"We're coming up on the oval office..." The agent said slowly, as they turned down the last hall, which was now completely carpeted, "You will not _speak_ to the president unless spoken to, and you will not _sit_ unless he tells you too. And you will not _touch_ anything." he started ordering.

"Well, it's kinda hard_ not _to touch the_ floor..._" Kitty said, joking around.

"And it isn't easy to _not _touch the_ air._" JZ added on, and he and Kit both laughed.

The agent glared at them (or at least; they thought so, it was hard to tell behind his sunglasses), which made them stop laughing immediately, "You will not _touch_ anything that looks_ expensive..._"

"Right... _sorry_..." Kit said quietly. Apparently this agent guy didn't enjoy humor.

The agent said nothing as they approached a large wooden door. The door was tall, and wide, and had many engraved designs covering it.

"You will be staying on the third floor in the guest rooms. When it is time for you to know your room location and number, contact me. You will call me Agent Patterson." The agent stated seriously.

"Can we call you Patty?" Martin asked.

The agent glared at MK, "No. You may _not_. Agent Patterson is the only thing you can call me."

"I can think of many _other things_ I want to call him right now..." Chris mumbled to his brother as Agent Patterson opened the door.

They all gazed in, wide eyed. The oval room was large, and indeed in the shape of an, well, oval. The carpets looked brand new, as did the two couches on either side of the room.

A coffee table sat between the two couches.

Past all this, lay the great big wooden desk, with a huge window behind it. The window stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and covered 25% of the room.

Sitting in a chair behind the desk, looking over papers, was none other then President Dainen.

"Mr. President, _they're_ here..." Agent Patterson called over. The president looked up and smiled. Honestly, President Dainen had that kind, old man charm, with his grey hair and soft hazel eyes.

"Ah, the Kratts..." he said, sounding much nicer then he did in the video email, "Please, come in! No need to be formal. _Come in!_ Sit!"

The small group hesitantly walked in, and sat down on the couches. They were all silent; silent with excitement, and horror...

Dainen looked over at Patterson, "Agent Patterson, you may take your leave."

Agent Patterson seemed a bit uneasy, but, he nodded, and went out the door, closing it behind him. Once the door closed, Dainen smiled at the six, "So, any of you like pizza? I was going to order one from the kitchen, but I didn't know what kind to get."

JZ raised his hand immediately, "Oh! I love pizza!-... _That is_," he remembered he was talking to someone very important, "... I would like some, please... Mr. President Dainen... _sir_..."

Dainen laughed, "Just call me Paul... _anyway_," he cleared his throat, and tried to take on a more serious tone, "We should get down to business..." he turned to Kitty, "Laura, the NASA scientists are waiting for you outside. They are ready to take you to their lab."

Kitty stiffened slightly. A long time ago, she had been kidnapped and taken for experiments by some crazy scientist people, that wanted to know the secret of her powers. She escaped thankfully, but she really had never gotten over it. So, just to walk out and be taken away by NASA, wasn't what she wanted to do.

"Um... President Dai- _I mean_, Paul, do you think... I could just stay with the others?" she asked, "I have a thing with... people doing experiments on me and so on."

Paul shook his head and sighed, "I know it isn't easy for you. But, that's why I am sending Aviva with you, to help. It'll also show NASA how smart she is."

Aviva put a hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

Kitty shivered and her eyes widened, "_They might hurt me?_"

"Of course not." The president said, trying to move things along, "They'd be arrested if they did anything like that. Now, I suggest you both get going."

Aviva stood with Kitty, but looked back to Paul, "Do you mind if I bring JZ and Koki along with me? They are my _Tech team_..."

"Go right ahead." Dainen answered.

Kitty and the Tech team soon were leaving the room, and closing the door behind them. One could even hear Jimmy out in the hall ask, "_I'm still going to get that pizza? Right?_"

* * *

After knocking on the door, Kate just stood there for a few seconds, with Survivor sitting beside her.

She shifted uneasily, but, quickly froze as she heard footsteps hurrying to the door, "_Coming! Coming!_" a voice called out, as Kate watched the door unlock and open.

Standing in front of her, was a short elderly woman, with white hair in a messy bun. She wore a long, black working dress with a white apron. Her dark brown eyes were faded, but kind.

Her smile and voice were sweet, as well, "Well 'ello there darling. Are you lost?" it was the first time Kate had ever heard a Scottish accent.

"No..." Kate said slowly, "That man named Donte told me to go to this house, and find a lady named... Olive?" she asked, supposing the woman was Olive herself.

The woman smiled and knelt down to Kate's eye level, "Well that's me. What are you doing 'ere?"

"I was dropped off by my family, to be watched... I think you know my Auntie Kitty?" Kate answered shyly, pulling on her suitcase a little.

Olive nodded slowly, looking over to Survivor, "Ah, _Laura_. Go figure. Well, you better be getting in the house. We'll get a room ready for you, and if you'd like, you could help me with supper." she stood up slowly.

Kate smiled, "Sure. I'd like that." and she took Olive's hand, and followed her into the house dragging her suitcase behind her. Survivor followed them both, happily humming.

Olive led Kate upstairs, to one of the bedrooms, "You can stay 'ere." and she opened the door.

Kate peered in. Light pink and blue were imbedded on a old, but soft quilt, and many other things. The room style was old fashioned, but yet, very comfortable looking.

"Was this Auntie Kitty's room?" Kate asked.

" 'Twas, when she was growing up. Hasn't changed since."

Kate smiled, "It's perfect. Thank you."

Olive nodded, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. You can unload what you have packed, then come down to join me."

Kate agreed, and watched Olive leave. Kate smiled; Olive was nice. _Old_, but nice.

After unpacking her things into a wardrobe, Kate had noticed that on a bench on the other side of the room, quite a bit of stuffed animals were piled.

Which, brought joy to the six year old, because she loved stuffed animals. She went over and picked up a stuffed rabbit, and shook it out a little.

Dust fell off it, causing both her and Survivor to sneeze.

"Well... maybe they just need a bit of dusting..." Kate said out loud, before putting down the rabbit, and heading out the door to join Olive in the kitchen.

Seeing no one was now in the room, Survivor jumped onto the bed, making himself comfortable, and falling asleep.

As Kate went down the stairs, Donte was already back, and coming up the stairs. Kate had stopped, and watched him pass her; he didn't even glance at Kate, as he went up and down the hall.

Kathrine shook her head as she kept going down. Was Olive going to be the only nice person to her here?

* * *

_**Hmm... really need some excitement... *light bulb* O_O 8D AHA! *starts typing* The next chapter should be coming soon! Hopefully...**_

_**Anyway, hope u like it so far! REVIEW! PLEASE! Review and I'll give you virtual popcorn for the next chapter! Cheese and caramel flavor optional! ^^  
**_

_**REVIEW!  
**_


	3. Remembrance

At supper Kate was finally able to meet Mr. Wilkinson, Kitty's dad, who had been in the field's working all day. Kate thought he was nice overall, and enjoyed hearing his stories as well.

But, all to soon, she had to take a bath then go to bed.

"Donte, I want you to tuck the little darling in." Olive had said, from behind a kitchen counter. She always seemed to be baking something...

Donte blinked, not seeming too thrilled about the idea, "_Alright_... if you insist..."

"And make sure she brushes her teeth."

"_I will._"

"And says her prayers."

"_I know._"

"And-"

Donte stopped Olive short, "_I get it_; get Kate ready for bed, then get her into bed... _I know, I know_..."

Olive sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well apparently you don't know, because Kate just wandered outside..." and she motioned to the open door behind him.

Donte turned quickly to the open door, "_Oh for crying out loud_..." and he quickly went out into the darkness, and onto the path that lead down to the road.

Kate, was just standing there in her night gown, staring down at the forest she had seen early, that was full of black trees.

"Hey, _get inside_; it's to late for you to be out here-..." Donte stopped, seeing the little girl was clearly ignoring him, still just watching the treeline, "... You okay kid?"

Kate snapped out of her trance, and turned to look up at Don. He could see she looked frightened.

"_I saw_... there was... a man, completely black, like a shadow... traveling past the house and into the forest..." Kate stuttered silently, "Who was he?"

Donte looked around quickly, seeing if he could see it anywhere, and then taking a deep breath said, "A spirit."

Kate's eyes widened with fear, "_A g-ghost?_"

Donte shook his head, as he looked at the moon, and then the treeline, "More of a phantom... _The forest is evil;_ All I'm going to say. It's haunted with the souls of the fallen... _Never_, go in there."

The six year old gripped to his leg; she was terrified at this point, "I-I... _want my mom_..." she was almost at the point of tears.

Don could see he had frightened the poor little girl to death, and his eyes widened with the realization, "Hey... _it's okay_..." and he knelt down, gently prying the girl off him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. And don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you."

Kate looked up at him, "_You promise?_"

"I promise." and he picked her up into his arms, "Now, let's get you inside and into bed before Olive has a fit..."

Kathrine nodded, just holding onto Donte, and she stared back at the forest; just in time to see a shadow pass in between the trees...

_A phantom? Really? What did Auntie Kitty go through when she was a kid?_ was the main thought that went through Kate's head.

* * *

Donte had tried to pull Survivor off the bed, but the full grown male lion didn't want to budge. So, Surv still laying on the bed, huffed, as if he was laughing at Donte and his attempts on trying to get him off.

"_Okay, off!_" Donte scolded for about the sixteenth time.

Survivor hissed, and buried his head and furry mane under a pillow.

"Don't you hiss at me, mister!"

Kate yawned, as she sat in the pile of stuffed animals from earlier. How long was this going to go on? Finally, she decided it would be best just to hop in bed anyway.

So, she climbed into bed, right next to Survivor, "It's fine." she said, "I'm use to Survivor laying on my bed."

Donte rolled his eyes and gave up, "Alright, but if he rolls over and crushes you in the middle of the night, it's not my fault..."

"He wouldn't do that..." Kate said with a smile, and she kissed Surv's forehead. Survivor purred, and looked up at Donte.

Donte huffed, "Don't look at me; I'm not gonna kiss ya..."

Kate giggled, "You're funny."

Don smiled slightly, and sighed, "Well, goodnight kid..." and he reached for the lamp.

"_Wait!_" Kate said quickly.

"What?"

"Can you get me my stuffed animal butterfly from my bag?"

"But you have all those ones over there..." Donte motioned to the pile of stuffed animals.

"Well, I want _MINE_. Not one of those." Kate insisted.

Donte sighed, and opened her suitcase, taking out a a stuffed butterfly, with a pink outer rim with green lining, and a black body with baby-pink wings, "I'm guessing this is it?"

Kate nodded, and reached over taking it from him, "Her name's Anna."

"_Anna_ looks a bit worn... how long have you had it?" Donte asked.

Kathrine leaned on Survivor, laying her head in his mane, "Ummmm... _forever_, I guess. Dad says mommy gave it to me when I was born. Anna's the only friend I had _when_..." Kate stopped in mid sentence, she didn't want to go there. She gave a sad expression.

She never really knew her mother, and she wished she had. But it was okay, she had a new mother that loved her now. And a team-_ no,_ a family, to love and look after her. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Donte though, was still waiting for a response, "_When?_"

Kate shook her head, "It's nothing... just that, I really never... knew my mom... I don't even know what happened to her."

Donte sat down in a chair, across from the bed, with a comforting smile, "Get in line."

Kate blinked, "What?"

"I don't know what happened to my mom either."

"You don't? How come?"

"Well, let's just say my mother went on a business trip... and she went missin'... a few months after, we got a police report;_ She was found dead._" His smile decreased greatly as he said this, "We never knew how she died..."

Kate looked down, and ran her hand through Surv's fur, "I'm sorry... how old were you when she died?"

"Sixteen." he took a deep breath, "My sister was seven."

Kate didn't know what to say; it all seemed so sad. But yawning, she started dozing off, and soon she was asleep against Survivor. Donte sighed and got up, pulling the blanket over Kate.

Survivor hummed.

"You're a lion," Donte whispered with a smirk, "You don't need a blanket." and he left the room, turning off the lamp.

* * *

**_That chapter was sweet! ^^ And also... slightly frightening... O_o_**

**_Return of Blackwillow anyone? :D (from Season's Prankings) _**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And I need those reviews people! ^^_**


	4. A Visitor

There was a knock on the door the next morning. Kate had just finished breakfast, and was upstairs playing with Anna and Survivor. Though, Survivor had gotten bored and went outside.

"I'll get it!" Donte shouted, walking over to the door. He opened it to find a black sweatered, paled skinned man, standing at the door. "Can I help you?" Donte asked, a little unsure of the anomalous person on the porch.

"Is... _Kate_ here?" the man asked. Donte didn't know how to react. Was he here to take her home? Or was he here to take her as in kidnap her? Donte was larger and taller, so he figured if anything would go wrong, he could take him. "She is. Why?"

"Well, my name is Zach, and I'm here to take her home." Zach said calmly.

"Wait, did Laura bring you here?" Donte tried his luck to get information.

"Um, no. _Who's_... Oh! Laura's the new one to those Wild Ratts, _right_?"

"Uh, I'm sure it's _Wild Kratts_, but yeah."

"Well, Kate doesn't belong to them."

"Whatta mean? Laura said she was _Aviva's daughter_." Don said blinking.

"No, she's _MY_ daughter."

"_What?_" Donte was now confused.

"You see, " Zach started, "The Wild Rats found Kate when she was younger, two years ago for me, but they refused to give her back. I tried to reason with them, but they still wouldn't. So, I need to take her back."

Zach tried to push through, but Donte made sure he was in the way.

"Hold on, Mister. Laura, Marty, Chris and Aviva and everyone else doesn't seem like the kind to kidnap, especially Laura!"

"I'm telling you, _Kate is mine_!" With that, Zach pushed pass Donte. He was stronger than Donte had thought.  
"Kate! KATHERINE! _Where are you?!_" Zach yelled up the stairs.

"HEY! _What are you doin' in ere?!_" Olive asked.

"Mister, stop!" Donte commanded, but, of course, Zach didn't listen.

Kate meanwhile, froze in mid sentence talking to Anna. She could tell the beat of the footsteps. She recognized the voice. Zach?! _NO!_ Kate grabbed Anna, and quickly hid under the bed.

_Please don't find me! Please don't find me!_ Kate thought. Then, the door opened. She saw the black shoes walking around the room, and the harsh voice calling her name.

"Kate! _KATHERINE!_ I know you're in here!" Zach called. Donte and Olive ran to the door. Don wondered what his dad would do in this situation... sadly, Mr. Wilkinson was working in the fields, and would not return until night.

"I'm sorry Zach, but, _Kate's not in here._" Donte said, trying to lead Zach away from Kate, whom Donte saw under the bed, eyes as wide with fear as ever.

"Well, _then you're just gonna have to show me where she is_..." Zach said, turning around, smiling evilly as Zachbots surrounded Donte and Olive! They let out a scream of fright. What were these things?! The bots grabbed their arms, immobilizing them. Zach walked closer.

"_Make this thing let go of me!_" Donte ordered.

"Tell me where Kate _really_ is, and I'll let them let you go." Zach said, no less than six inches from Donte's face. But neither Don nor Olive were going to spill.

Kate watched it all unfold under the bed. She could let that happen to them. She had been in their shoes, several times! She knew how Zach worked, and how to get him to let her friends go. She didn't want to do it, but it was the only way...

"_Leave them alone!_" Kate shouted, coming out from under the bed.

"_Kate! Don't!_" Donte said, looking at her with fright and pity or her sake.

"Well, there you are." Zach said evilly.

"Yes, I'm right here, _now let them go._" Kate demanded.

Zach thought it over, "Fair enough." He snapped his fingers and Donte and Olive fell to the floor. They didn't dare move a muscle.

"C'mon Kate, we're going home." Zach said grabbing Kate's arm.

"_LET GO OF ME!_" She screamed.

Zach was a little astonished of this,"My my, you've gotten more mouthy since the last time we saw each other." Zach said, a little annoyed. Kate tried to hide her fear by putting on a scowl.

"Yes! And my mind hasn't changed since then, either! You're still doing it Zach! And I'm not coming back with you! I have a family now. A _REAL_ family, that loves me! Unlike what you gave." Kate retorted. Now Donte was _really_ confused. He never was given the full detail of where Kate came from.

"Am I gonna have to force you to come home with me?!" Zach asked in the harshest tone anyone could make.  
Kate knew what would happen to her if she said no, she'd never see her family again. Zach would make sure of that. And if she said yes, then it wasn't gonna be a calm conversation. But her heart knew what was right, and she didn't want to lose that. So finally...

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK WITH YOU! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME BEFORE I BECOME A VARMITECH AGAIN!"

Kate was suddenly dazed from screaming. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor. Zach reached down and grabbed her by her hair.

"_Hey!_" Donte shouted. He tried to get over to Kate, but he and Olive were surrounded by Zachbots. There was no way out.

"NOW are you gonna come home with me?" Zach asked furious at Kate's stubbornness. Kate gave him his answer by biting his arm!

"_YOUCH_!" Zach pulled his arm away, and Kate ran to the window. There was a tree right outside to climb down. She felt a little sick looking at how far down it was, but she knew she had to try. She was about to jump to the nearest branch, when someone grabbed her! She started kicking and screaming.

"LET GO OF ME ZACH! I'M NEVER GOING BACK!" She wailed.

"KATHERINE! _It's me!_" Donte said, pulling her close. Kate looked up at Donte, shaking with welling eyes.

"Are you okay?" Donte asked, looking her over. And besides a small bruise on her forehead, she looked alright.  
Kate looked over Donte's shoulder to find Zach knocked out with Olive standing over him with her rolling pin.

"You'd be surprised what skills one can learn in the kitchen." the housekeeper mumbled.

"_What was that about?!_ Why did he want to take you with him?!" Donte demanded to know. He didn't know whether it was the tone of his voice, or just the trauma that Kate had encountered, but she stuffed her face in Donte's shirt, and you could hear muffled crying.

Donte then realized it probably wasn't the best time to be bringing whatever it was, up. He tightened his grip around her. Olive found out that Zach wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and knelt over next to Donte.

"_Sweetie?_" Olive asked, stroking Kate's back. Kate turned around to look at Olive, with her red eyed and red stained face.

"_Oh dear._ Come 'ere." Olive held her arms out, and Kate took them. Kate hid her face in Olive's shoulder. Olive picked her up and started walking down stairs.

"_Wait!_ Olive! What am I supposed to do with _'Mr. Pale Face'_ over here?" Donte asked.

"Well I don't know! Just do somthin' 'bout 'em." she called back up.

Donte sighed and shrugged, "Alright..." and he picked up Zach and tossed him over his shoulder, "_Stupid man... broke into my house... and tried to steal Kate..._" he mumbled, starting down the hall to the bathroom.

A long time ago, when Donte was young, he and Kit were home alone when a burglar had broke in. A big, and mean burglar too. Don remembered knocking the man out by throwing a flower pot. After that, he and Kitty tied the man to the bath tub, and called the police.

So, Donte figured, he'd just tie Zach to the bathtub or something; if his method wasn't broke, why fix it?

* * *

Groaning, Zach took in his surroundings quickly, "Am I in... _a bathtub?_" he couldn't help but wonder out loud. He was correct of course, but he still couldn't figure out why he was there.

Anyway, he pretty soon heard the man named Donte out in the hall, talking as if he was on a cell phone or something.

_"_Yeah... Is Chris there?_- ... how did I get this number? _What do ya mean?_ It's Chris's cell phone number! Hey wait-... _And they put it on hold_... stupid White House people..."_

Zach rolled his eyes, and even though he was tied up, he was able to reach his hand into his back pocket, and pull out his remote._  
_

With a push of a button, Zachbot's came in through the open bathroom window, and started untying Zach.

Zach growled and rubbed his hands when he was finally untied, "Okay... it's time to show these people who they're messing with..."

* * *

"_Wha? How did Zach find you?_" Chris asked wide eyed, holding his cellphone closer to his ear.

Donte shrugged, quickly checking the time on his cellphone before answering, "Not sure, but he found us none the less..."

"Is Kate okay?"

"Yeah, she's alright... she's downstairs with Olive..."

Chris shook his head, "Well, we be back later tonight... anyway, what did you do with Zach?"

Donte slowly turned to look at the bathroom door, "Well, I tied him up in the-" Don froze in mid sentence. Standing right in front of the bathroom door, with Zach bots on either sides; was Zach.

"Oh... _crap_..." Donte mumbled, before a Zach bot grabbed and crushed his cellphone.

Static filled the sound waves on Chris's end. Chris blankly looked down at his cellphone, "_Donte? _Oh no..."

"So, thought you could out smart me, huh?" Zach asked, as his bots pinned Donte's arms behind his back, "Well, _news flash buster_; I'm Zach Varmitech, _and no one can out smart me!_"

"Except the Kratt brothers... and not to mention a six year old girl..." Don said with a smirk and a glare.

Zach glared back, "Okay, I'm through with you! _Zachbots! Lock him up somewhere!_"

Donte blinked, and shouted when the bots started pulling him away; but he _wasn't_ going to have that. As soon as Zach started down the stairs, Don rammed the two bots back into the wall, successfully crushing one, and breaking the head off the other.

"ZACH!" Donte yelled, as he rushed after the pale inventor.

But Zach was already heading into the kitchen. Hearing the commotion, Olive looked away from Kate, who was enjoying a cup of cocoa, and looked to the door, "Now what in the name of-" she froze upon seeing Zach.

Kate saw him to, and dropped her cup, "No... no, _no!_"

Olive looked around for something to throw or use against him! Zach smiled evilly, "So, Kate, time for you to come-" but this time it was Zach who was cut short.

Only because Donte had rushed in from behind and tackled him. As Zachbots rushed over to help immediately, Donte looked up at Kate as he struggled with Zach, "_Kate... RUN!_"

Olive grabbed a frying pan and smacked a bot, "You heard 'em! _Go! Run!_"

Kate wasn't so quick to abandon her friends, but, they urged her on as they protected her. Kate had no choice. She ran past everyone, and ran quickly out the door, and down the path.

Survivor, was laying on the porch with his new dog friend, and was surprised to see Kate run by. But, Surv was even more surprised when Zach bots flew out after her.

_Nuh-uh! No way a crummy robot was going to get Kate! Not if Surv had anything to do about it!_ The lion pounced on the robots with a powerful roar, but as he attacked, more came.

Zach was soon able to get outside, with his bots flooding the house. He looked down the path to see Kate running for her life, "_KATHRINE! GET BACK HERE!_"

His voice echoed, as Kate panted, and looked around for an escape. At this point she only had one choice; to head into the forest. The dreaded... dark... haunted... forest.

But, before she could think about it and look for another escape, she ran in.

She was immediately hit by a cold gust of wind, and fog. This forest seemed to have no life, so it was naturally cold, even in the middle of summer.

The black trees and dead branches loomed above her, as her heart raced, and her eyes searched for a place to hide. But, as Zach bots came in after her, she had a feeling there was a possibility of not coming back out.

* * *

**_O_O This has to be one of the best chapters, of this story yet! ^^ XD And all because WildKrattsSuperFan1 wrote the beginning!_**

**_Btw, anyone remember what the forest is called? XD I forgot... I think it's Blackwood Forest, or Blackwillow Forest...  
_**

**_Anyway, comment! Review! So on! :3_ **


	5. Danger

"I hope we're not too late." Chris said worriedly as he looked at his hands while sitting in the hovering chair. Ever since his cell phone went dead, he got extremely concerned. For Kate and Donte's sake.

Aviva was worried as well. The thought of her Mi'ha being chased by that evil man, made her shudder.

Everyone had left the White House early, ever since that call, and they were all riding in the Tortuga to the Wilkinson Farm as fast as they could. The president bid them farewell, and actually they got invited back again.

But, that wasn't important at the moment, even though it was exciting.

"Uh, _Chris?_" Martin said, his voice telling Chris he wasn't gonna like what his brother had to say.

"What?"

"I think we are too late." Martin said, looking and pointing out the Tortuga's window. Everyone joined him to see flashing lights and blaring sirens.

No sooner that the Tortuga landed, everyone ran out as quickly as they could.

"Okay, so the man, _said to be Zach Varmitech_, ran into the forest after the girl?" The policeman asked while looking at his notes.

"Yes! And her family's coming back for her any minute now, _and she_-" Donte was cut off as the Wild Kratts ran up.

"Donte!" Chris shouted.

"_Chris?_" Donte replied.

"_DONTE!_" Kitty shouted and ran into his arms (_this_ time, Martin didn't mind XD), "Are you alright?! When I heard that Chris's phone went dead, I panicked."

"I'm fine, Laura." Donte reassured while still hugging her.

"Where's Kate? Donte, _where's my Mi'ha_?!" Aviva asked, nearly hyperventilating.

Donte looked down and shook his head, "_Zach chased her into the forest._"

"_What?!_" Chris exclaimed.

"Uh, Donte, isn't that BlackWillow Forest? The same forest I got_ lost_ in, last Christmas?" Martin asked, hoping it wasn't. But, however-

"Sadly it is, Marty-... I mean Martin."

"Donte, you know that gorge is almost impossible to see at night..." Kitty exclaimed.

"_And a small girl running out of fear..._" Donte continued.

"_Will never see it coming_!" Chris ended with fright.

"Well, it's not night _yet_..." Donte said looking up to the sky. Indeed in was only a little past noon, "So we have time to find her..."

The police chief cut in, "Or, you may find that psychopath inventor you were talking about..." he looked to his men, "If you want, we can help you, and split up into search parties..."

"That would be very helpful, thank you..." Chris answered with a nod.

The policeman nodded, "Okay, I need my A squad with me," three men came over, "Mr. Wilkinson," he said turning to Donte, "I suggest you, the tall blond, and that greening wearing man, search together."

"What about us?" Kitty asked. She and Aviva looked at him questioningly. Koki was still inside the Tortuga, and JZ was helping Olive pry Survivor out from under the pile of Zach bots.

"I'm sorry ladies, but, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here." The chief answered.

"_Fat chance_." Aviva answered with a huff, passing him and heading towards the forest. Kitty followed her.

"Aviva, wait!" Chris called. But Aviva ignored him, and kept going, screaming Kate's name, "AVIVA!" Chris called, "_AVIV-_" Chris was cut off as Martin covered his mouth.

"Chris! You know that's not gonna work. Once Aviva's made up her mind, there's no changing it." Martin confessed.

"But I don't want her to get lost too!"

"Don't worry, Chris." Donte said putting his arm on Chris's shoulder. "She's with Laura, and Laura knows her way around that forest. As long as she's with her, they won't get lost."

"Okay, _Mr. Wilkinson_, um...what's your name again?" The police chief asked pointing to MK.

"I'm Martin, and this is my younger brother, Chris." Martin said putting his shoulder around Chris's.

"Okay, you three start looking on the east side, the rest of us will take the west side." The chief suggested.

"Sounds good." Martin agreed.

After the bros said 'to the Corcovado rescue', and after a roll of the chief's eyes, the search was on. You could hear various voices fade into the 'haunted' forest.

"_Kate!?_"

"_Kate?_"

"_Katherine!?_"

Sadly, since Kate and Zach had already gotten so deep into the forest, none of the search parties found anything. Except, Martin, who happened to find a stuffed animal butterfly.

To soon, night had started to fall, and the forest gave off a new meaning of 'eerie'.

Kate's breath and heartbeat, were the only things that filled her ears, as she panted, and ran. She didn't know if Zach, or any Zach bots were on her tail or not, but, all she knew was that she had to get away.

More then once, she had seen dark figures passing her, black figures... like shadows, or living creatures of the fog. But, again, she was more scared of Zach at the moment.

As the night engulfed her, she could barely see anything. Which meant, she wouldn't be able to see Zach, because of all the black he wore.

"Darn him, and his choice of fashion..." Kate mumbled, as she stopped, and rested for her fifth break now. But, as soon as she sat down, Zach's voice shouted from nearby,

"_KATE! I know you're close!_"

That was enough to make Kate jump up, and make a run for it again. Honestly, her little legs hurt, and she was about to flop over and fall asleep... but, her thoughts of tiredness soon left her, as she felt the ground leave from beneath her.

She had fallen, _right into the gorge_.

Before she fell down though, she was able to grab the edge, but the only sad thing about that was, was Zach now saw her, from a few feet away.

Zach came over and looked down at her; this would be a perfect chance to strike revenge, or to finally kidnap her. But, before he could make up his mind,

"VDad! Help me!" Kate said, her words straining, "Please!" she lost her grip suddenly, but luckily Zach grabbed her arm.

"What are you waiting for? Pull me up!" Kate screamed to him.

"Not until you swear to come '_home_' and never see those Wild Rats _again_!" he answered. Kate should've known there would be a catch, so she did, what anyone would've done; refused to go with him.

Zach sneered, and let go with an upward motion of his arm, "You'll never see those Wild Rats again, anyway!" and he laughed, evilly, as she fell.

Kate tumbled against the wall of the gorge, and finally rolled/fell to the bottom. She was a bit beaten up, but, she was alive. But, knocked unconscious.

* * *

Aviva and Kitty ran back to the Kratt's search party.

"Have you found anything?" Aviva asked, more than a little concerned.

"Only Anna." Martin replied sadly, holding up the stuffed animal.

"There's one place we haven't checked." Chris said, determined, but not happy to think of Kate in that place.

"Surely you don't mean-" Kitty started, but could finish her sentence in fear of the thought. Chris nodded sadly.

"But, Chris! Her little body couldn't even survive a fall like that!" Martin exclaimed.

"I know, Martin. But it's the only place we haven't looked, and I have a bad feeling." Chris replied. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was worth the try.

"Alright." Martin said, "Let's check the gorge." And the whole party ran towards the gorge.

* * *

**_And... again... another cliffhanger... XD _**  
**_SRY! It was WildKrattsSuperFan1's idea to end it here! LOL  
_**

**_Anyway, I have a good idea for the next part, and I can't wait to surprise you all! ^^ That is... if it manages to get in the next chapter...  
_**

**_Anyway, hope u liked it! REVIEW! Pwease.  
_**


	6. A Friend In Dark Places

Kate groaned, and slowly opened her eyes, "_Where am I?_" she mumbled out, as she tried to get up of the cold, stone ground she was on.

Her arms felt weak, and she fell back flat on her stomach. She felt as if she could barely raise her head even. Well, thinking she could maybe manage to get up with the strength of her legs, she got up on her elbows... only to be rewarded with the same result;

She fell back on her stomach. Kate had completely forgotten all the running she had been doing before she fell into... into...

Her gaze drifted upwards, not seeing anything at first, but then she saw the fog at the top, slowly drifting into the gorge. She had fallen into a large, stone gorge.

Not to mention it was dark, and her mouth tasted like blood and dirt. Not sure she was able to get up, she mustered up her voice, "H-..h...help!" but her voice simply echoed softly down the walls of the gorge; it was surely not loud enough for anyone to hear.

_HELP, Help, help... _it echoed silently.

Kate laid her head on her arms, as she lie on the ground. Everything hurt, but, clearly nothing was broken.

"Someone..." she started to cry, "..._help_..." but her voice broke, and got even weaker, as she felt her eyes close again... and she just listened to the echo.

_HELP, Help, help_... it echoed even quieter then the first time. But, this time, it was not the only echo. For a split second, she heard the sound as if a pair of shoes were clicking down the rock bottom of the gorge.

Her eyes flew open immediately, as she managed to raise her head, "H-Hello?"

The clicking stopped, and was replaced by the movement of air... if possible to hear. But, it literally did sound like something flew past her... something without wings, and something that was almost as light as air itself.

Maybe it was the air... _maybe it was the wind?_ She thought.

But, suddenly her echo returned to her... or, at least she thought it did. But, she soon realized that this 'help' seemed to be trying to mimic her voice. But, it sounded more like as if a man was standing in a room made of water, whispering.

Kate froze. The voice came from behind her. She didn't have the strength, nor the bravery to look behind her.

"_Help?_" The whisper echoed around her again.

Kate couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out crying in fright, and she buried her head in her arms again.

"_I'll help... you..._" The whisper went on, causing Kate to stop crying. Still, the whisper seemed unsure. Finally, Kate was able to roll over on her back, to look at who was talking to her.

Nothing. Simply nothing. Her eyes strained around the darkness and fog, but all she could make out were the rock walls, "Hello? Is someone t-there?"

"_I... am_." the voice came back, slightly louder then a whisper. Kate looked beside her, just in time to see a shadow disappear.

Kate blinked, and laid her head back on the rocky ground, "I hit my head... _I just hit my head_..." she kept telling herself.

"_Yes, you did..._" the voice said, as if it was speaking better, but still learning how to speak, "_I saw... I saw everything..._"

Kate looked over to her other side, to see the shadow again. It didn't disappear this time, but it just stood there.

"_That evil man was chasing you..._" it continued, "_And dropped you down here... so I eased your fall..._"

"Y-you did? _How?_" Kate asked; who was this person?

The shadow didn't answer, for a moment Kate even thought it looked scared.

"Well... how do I get out of here?" Kate asked, looking up the walls.

"_I'll help you. Stay here..._" and the shadow strode over to her, which almost looked at if he was going in slow motion... but yet, he wasn't. He picked her up, and placed her gently sitting up against the wall.

As he did this, Kate noticed his hands had no warmth to them... and, actually, no coldness to them either, "What's your name?"

The shadow stood in front of her, and she saw he was WAY taller then Donte. At least by two feet. The shadow didn't answer for a moment, "..._Will_..."

Kate nodded slowly, "Thank you Will."

Will nodded, and leaped, and seemed as if he disappeared in mid air.

* * *

"You know, we've been searching the bottom of the gorge for at least 2 hours..." Martin mumbled out.

"The gorge is many miles long Marty..." Donte told him, and quickly adding when Martin glared at him, "_Sorry_, I meant, _Martin_..."

"_Better..._"

Chris sighed, "If it goes on for miles, how will we _ever_ find Kate?"

Aviva took a deep breath, and she was about to cry. Chris looked over to her and blinked, "Oh... Aviva, _I'm sorry... I didn't mean_..." he didn't finish, he simply hugged Aviva close to him, "We'll find her."

Kitty put a comforting hand on Aviva's shoulder.

Martin would've tried to say something to cheer Aviva up, but, suddenly, he felt something he hadn't felt in over half a year; the uneasy feeling of being watched by a phantom...

Martin swallowed deeply, as he was the one behind the whole group, and slowly... turned... around, only to see a black shadow seven inches away from his face, looking down at him.

"_OHMIGOSH!_" Martin screamed out of surprise and fell backwards with fear.

The rest of the gang turned around to see what was wrong, but they all gasped with fear as soon as they saw the shadow as well.

Martin quickly crawled back to the others, and hid behind them, peeking carefully at the shadow.

The shadow, even though not having any face, seemed to stare at them quizzically, "_... K... Kratts?_" it slowly said, trying to form the word in it's mouth.

"_It can speak_..." Martin mumbled with wide eyes, before he fainted.

Chris tried to catch his brother from hitting the ground, but, he dropped MK as the shadow started walking over to them.

"_Kratts?_" it asked again.

"Who... are you?" Kitty asked, ever so slowly, as she and Aviva gripped to each other.

The shadow simply ignored her, and in an instant, was right next to them all, hovering over Chris and Martin, from right beside Donte.

"_Sweet zombie Jesus!_" Donte shouted, jumping back from the shadow.

Chris shrunk, as the shadow stared down at him, "_Kratts?_" it asked, a bit more urgently. Martin was now awake, but shivering behind his brother.

"T-that's.. u-u-us..." Chris made out.

The shadow seemed satisfied, "_Thought so... follow me..._" and it started striding down the gorge.

Chris's knees gave out, as he fell down, releasing all the breath he was holding. Martin fell on his back, and thought he was going to die right there and then.

Aviva looked as the shadow kept going, and as it soon disappeared into the fog, "Do we... follow it?"

"NO!" Chris and Martin both shouted at the same time.

"But, where did it want to take us?" Donte asked, still a bit shaken.

"_Kate..._" the shadow's whisper trailed back to them. Everyone exchanged wide eyed glances, and started dashing after the shadow.

* * *

After ten minutes of running, none of them saw the shadow anymore, and things looked hopeless.

"We're... getting... nowhere... with this..." Chris panted, as he leaned on a rock, as they all caught their breath. It had been hard to keep up with a shadow.

"I... couldn't... agree... more..." Kitty mumbled out, also panting.

Donte sighed, and sat down on a rock; what had he done? He had sent a little girl, running into a terrible place, only to fall to her death. He knew no one wanted to admit it, but they all were really just searching for Kate's body. No one expected her to live through a fall like that.

But, before he got caught up in his thoughts, he felt something poke his shoulder. Don turned around.

Nothing. But, then again, something was laying against the wall of the gorge... but what? Slowly, he got up, and went into the fog towards the wall.

"Donte?..." Kitty asked, watching her brother disappear.

Donte didn't answer as he made his way over to the wall. His eyes widened upon seeing it was _Kate_, who was indeed _alive_ and shivering slightly.

"KATE!" Donte shouted, as his whole face lit up. Kate was startled by the shout, and even more startled by being picked up suddenly.

"Donte? Oh Donte!" Kate said, hugging him tight. She looked past him, to see Will standing a few feet away, "Thank you Will..." she mumbled and she waved.

Will waved back, and turned to walk away. Donte blinked, "Will?" and he saw the shadow disappear, and his eyes widened with realization, "_BlackWillow..._"

"Kate? Did you say Kate?" Aviva's voice rang out, as she and the others ran up, "KATHRINE!" she cried out, as she ran over and took Kate from Donte, hugging the little girl close.

Chris, Martin, and Kitty all hugged Kate as well. To see her little face was such a relief.

"Don't worry Kate... we'll take you home..." Martin said.

Kate looked over to Donte, and with all her strength, she got out of her mom's arms, and went over to him, "Don?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He said kneeling to the little girl.

"Will you come with us?"

Donte smiled, and looked up at his sister, then to Martin who didn't look to happy about the suggestion, then back to Kate, "Nah, I think I have to stay here with Olive and my dad."

Kate's face fell.

Donte looked down, then back at her, "But, I want you to come visit me as often as you can."

Kate nodded slowly, touching Don's face gently, "I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Donte smiled and hugged her, and Kate hugged him back. Kate then thought of something else, "Well... can Olive come with us?"

Donte blinked, and laughed, as did the others.

* * *

**_Well, you'd think that would be the perfect ending... but, yet, I wanted to add a little more. So review, and stay tuned! ^^_**


	7. The Conclusion

"Is my tie on straight?" Donte asked, following his sister down the long richly carpeted hall.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Straighter then a barn's side. Now, c'mon! Everyone else is already in there!"

Donte checked himself in a mirror that they passed, "Well sorry, but it's not everyday you ask me to come and meet the president..."

* * *

"So, whatever happened to that Zach Varmitech anyway?" President Dainen said from the head of the long cherry wood table. The Kratts, Tech Crew, Kate, and the Wilkinson siblings were all sitting down the sides of the table, enjoying some of the many boxes of pizza.

"Well... we actually don't know..." Chris said scratching the back of his head, "We don't even know if he made it out of those woods..."

Jimmy Z shivered, as he was biting into a slice, "Don't even mention that creepy forest! Kit, Don, I don't even know how you lived next to that place!"

Kitty sighed and shrugged, "Hey, _that's life_..."

"So, do you have a swimming pool here?" Kate asked, hopping up and down in her seat, "Or a bowling ally? Or a movie theater! The White House must have a movie theater somewhere!" she was sitting right next to the president.

Dainen blinked, and chuckled as Aviva sat Kate down, "_Sorry_..." Aviva said, "She had some candy before we got here... I didn't know it would make her this hyper..." she sent a glare at Martin.

Martin blinked and was offended, "Hey! So what if I like sharing candy?"

"So, anyway..." Koki said clearing her throat, trying to move the conversation elsewhere, "When everyone made it out of the forest, we all stayed a few days at the Wilkinson farm... which was a bit hectic..."

"_Someone decided to drop a balloon full of syrup on me from the roof..._" Chris grumbled and looked to Donte and Martin.

Donte chuckled and Martin shrugged, "Who knew when putting Donte and I together, we could make the best pranks ever!" MK said with a sympathetic smile to his brother.

"Though Chris did get you two back when breakfast came the next morning..." Kitty added.

Donte shivered in remembrance, " "Cause of that,_ I am never eating bacon again_..."

"What _did_ you do?" JZ whispered to Chris.

"Covered their bacon in hot sauce, wasabi and jalapenos..." Chris said with a smile, "And a little lemon juice..."

Kate kept laughing, "You should have seen Martin and Don's faces, Mr. Dainen!"

The president chuckled, "That does sound hectic," he said looking to Koki, "but interesting."

Koki sighed, "When in company of the Kratts, every day is interesting..."

"So, about that movie theater..." Kate started up again, looking at the president. Aviva smiled and rolled her eyes; her Mi'ha had been so excited to come with them this time, and she seemed to be letting out all of her excitement right then.

"It's actually a few halls down." Dainen said with a wry smile to the little girl. As Kate did a fist pump, Dainen then looked to Kitty, "By the way Miss Wilkinson, our scientists never did get to finish those tests on you."

Kitty groaned and slammed her head on the table. Chris whispered to Martin, "We probably shouldn't tell the president that Donte can transform, too..."

* * *

"Think we could go sight seeing while we're here in DC?" JZ asked, as the group walked out of the White House. Some tourists watched them with blank looks, and others recognized them immeaditly and started waving and cheering.

As the Kratt team waved back, they all hopped in a bus they had rented. Aviva scratched her head, "Well-"

But before she could finish, Chris's and Martin's creature pods went off, "Zach attack!" they said in unison.

"I guess that shows Zach _did_ make it out of the forest..." Aviva said, motioning for Jimmy to get driving.

Chris groaned, "I guess we'll still have to keep Kate away from him then..."

"Or hire Donte to be her body guard..." Koki sarcastically added.

"Nah, I need to get back to the farm..." Donte said honestly, "But, Kate's always free to stay with us again if needed."

"Okay, thanks." Chris said with a smile.

Martin blinked, and looked at Kate, "That is if you don't run into that forest again... I've been in there way more times then I would like..."

Kate giggled, and jumped onto Donte's lap as they all started sitting down, "Promise."

**_THE END... _**_or something like that. :D_

* * *

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and thank you for reading! I know this chapter was short, but it was the ending. So, it's allowed. XD  
_**

**_Reviews would be lovely beyond compare! ^^_**

**_See ya on the creature trail! Or... in the BlackWillow forest. ;)_**


End file.
